Bonum Amoris
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Luna writes about life and love to her journal she names Stella. For Rish.


_**Written for the lovely Rish ( .princess) as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganza (March)**_

_**Written for Amber's Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge Amaneunis Quills (write a journal fic; lake, important, unknown)**_

* * *

**Bonum Amoris **

Dear Stella

Yes, that sounds like a good name for a diary, don't you think? Or are you a journal? I'm not sure what to call you. Daddy gave you to me for this year, and I think it was very nice of him. This is the first time I'll be writing.

Well, let me see. This is the beginning of my fourth year. It's very strange to think that I've been attending Hogwarts for that long now. It seems like just yesterday my letter arrived and I was with Daddy in Diagon Alley buying all my things.

I met Harry Potter on the train today. It was strange, actually, but quite interesting to meet him. He seems very nice, but very sad. A lot of people don't believe that You-Know-Who is back, but I believe him. So does Daddy.

I also met his two friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione was also really nice, but I think she thought I was strange. I think Ron's quite handsome, but he can be quite rude sometimes. His younger sister, Ginny, is in some of my classes, actually. I don't think she likes me very much.

Ravenclaw got some very nice first years this year, so I think I'll go and help them. I think I hear some of them stuck outside the common room because they're too nervous to solve the riddle properly. It's quite easy today, actually. The answer's 'neither'.

Thank you for listening.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

I really must apologise to Daddy about you, Stella. He gives me such a lovely friend in you, and I'm sorry to say I've neglected you already. It's been three months since we last spoke, and a lot has happened, actually.

It's almost Christmas time, and there is plenty of snow. Do you remember how I said last time that no one believed Harry Potter about You-Know-Who being back? Well people still don't believe him, which is so sad, because I think it's actually very obvious that he is.

Harry has started a group called Dumbledore's Army, and I joined. He is teaching us all how to defend ourselves. It's quite nice that his friends are helping him, too. I think they still don't like me very much, but they have accepted me into the group. I like that I'm helping in some way.

I will let you know what happens next week. I'm very excited to be doing this.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

Something quite odd happened today. I don't really know how to explain it, actually. Do you remember how I mentioned Harry Potter's friend, Ron Weasley? Well, I caught him watching me today in one of our DA meetings. He looked away really quickly when he saw me watching him, though.

Mostly people only watch me when they want to laugh at me, but he wasn't laughing at me. He was smiling. He has a really nice smile, you know. Quite handsome.

Maybe I should talk to him, because I think he might like me. I've never met a boy who's liked me before. I'm not really sure what to say to him.

Oh, but he is very nice.

Thank you for listening, Stella.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

It's funny to think that a boy likes me. I was walking past the lake today, and I saw him watching me again. This time, though, I decided to go and talk to him. I don't talk to him nearly enough, but he turned all red when I approached him.

"Hi, Ron," was all I said, but he became tongue-tied. So then I told him he didn't have to be nervous, because I thought he was very nice, too, and he said he didn't know what I was talking about.

He hasn't been near me since then, and I think I may have upset him. I think I'll just wait until he's not embarrassed anymore. And maybe next time I will try and talk to him when he's alone, and not with his friends.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

Well, I tried again today, and I suppose you can say it was a little more successful. I saw him in the corridor just after one of the DA meetings. I knew he was trying to avoid me, but I really wanted to talk to him. Harry and Hermione left us alone; I think they knew I really wanted to talk to Ron.

I'm not sure if it was the wrong thing to say, but I asked him if he liked me. And then he mumbled something that I think meant yes, but I can't be sure.

Oh, but he was very sweet, and I walked him back to the Gryffindor common room. It was a very nice walk.

I think it's nice having a friend like Ron, Stella.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

I think he really wanted to kiss me last night, and I let him, but then he didn't end up doing it.

It's a shame, but also understandable. You see, Stella, just last night we went on a very important mission to the Ministry of Magic. We had to rescue Harry Potter's godfather from You-Know-Who, but it turns out Sirius Black (who is Harry's godfather) wasn't really there. It was just an illusion.

We all got into a fight with some of You-Know-Who's followers, but we all lived. Only Harry's godfather died last night, and he devastated. That was why Ron didn't end up kissing me. He was too worried about his friend.

Maybe tomorrow he'll feel differently.

Stella, do you know what it's like to kiss a boy? I never have before, but I've heard it's very nice.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

I'm home now, back with Daddy. In a few months I go into my fifth year at Hogwarts, which is quite frightening. We do our O. in that year, and I am slightly worried. I hope I do well in them.

It's also nice to have friends, too. And I think that's what they are to me. Friends. There's Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. We've all become very close since going to the Ministry together.

Oh, and I also got a letter from Ron. He said no one else knew he was writing to me, but apparently we don't live that far away from each other. He asked me (if his mother will let him out of the house) if we could meet somewhere nearby. It's an odd request, but I think I'll say yes.

It'll be nice to see a friend over the holidays.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

It was a lovely day, Stella. There was a little stream between our houses, and that was where we went. Its name was unknown to both of us, but it was very beautiful and peaceful.

Ron told me that Hermione would be coming to stay with him in a few weeks, and then a few days after that, Harry would be, too. I wanted to know if Neville was as well, but he looked at me strangely when I asked that.

It really was a nice day, though. I think he might have wanted to kiss me again, but he didn't. I think he's nervous.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

It's been such a busy holiday, and I'm back at school now. I have been for a week. Already, the teachers have given us plenty of homework for our O. to keep us busy, but it's quite simple at the moment.

I don't really have much else to say this time.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

It's quite difficult to explain, really, but I think I like kissing a boy. It's nice.

Not that I've had much time to do that. I have been very busy preparing for my O. . They are a still many months away, but the teachers want us all prepared. Ron, on the other hand, is studying for his N.E. , but it's his first year, so there's not that much homework for him.

We spend our time alone together by the lake, or visiting Hagrid. He seems so happy to see us, I think he gets lonely sometimes. Even on occasions he will take us into the Forbidden Forest and introduce us to some of the creatures. I don't think Ron appreciates it, but they're also beautiful. The other day I met a unicorn, and it was lovely, though not very friendly.

I hope you are well, Stella, because I certainly am.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

People don't seem to realise that sometimes I can get sad, too. That I can get upset when something terrible happens. No one seems to ask me how I am feeling, and they don't even realise when I'm scared. Not even Daddy.

Today I learned some terrible news. Stella, it's awful. You-Know-Who is really making a move, and he is killing innocent people. Dumbledore – before he died (oh, Stella, that was a sad day) – left Harry Potter with a task to do. Nobody knows what that task is, but it's important.

Ron went with him, Stella, and I am scared. I didn't find out until after he was already gone. Why didn't he tell me? Did he know I'd not like it? I wish he'd told me. Now all I can do is sit and wait.

Maybe I'll be waiting forever.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

_Luna,_

_I've screwed up. I left them, and I'm not sure why. I was angry, and I missed you and my family. I can't find my way back to them now, but I can't come home either. But I'm safe._

_Ron_

That's the first I've heard from him in months. I suppose it's good to know he's alive, but the letter does nothing to comfort me. He's alone now, and I can't help him.

What do I do?

Luna

…

Dear Stella

They took my wand, they took me, but they never found you. When the train stopped that day, I knew, and I shrunk you and hid you. It's good that I still have a friend here.

I'm in some dungeon, I think, with a boy from Hogwarts called Dean Thomas and Mr Ollivander. We're all here together, but we're not really sure what's going to happen to us. This could very well be my last time writing to you (though I hope not).

I think I hear them coming now.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

He rescued me. Ron. He was taken here, too, but he rescued me. Harry and Hermione came as well. I'm safe now, Stella, and it's all thanks to Ron.

I am sitting in a chair in a place called Shell Cottage. It belongs to Ron's brother and his wife, and it really is beautiful. I'd like to stay here forever, but I don't know if they'd like that.

When he found me he seemed really scared – like he thought I was dead. But then he seemed to realise I was okay and he simply held onto me really tightly. He wouldn't even let me go when we were safe.

I think he really likes me, Stella, and I really like him, too.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

I'm very happy right now. You-Know-Who has been defeated. He's gone.

So many people have died, and it's terrible, but I am alive, and so is Harry and Hermione and Ginny and Ron. We all survived this war.

I haven't felt like crying in a very long time, but I do now. I want to cry for all the lost lives, but mostly I want to cry because it's over.

I think people will think it strange if I cry, though. I think they think I'll be the one there, always to put something in the positive light.

I'll have to wait until I'm alone.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

I'm running out of words to say now. But know that I am happy. We are both happy together.

I never thought I'd ever be this happy.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

We're getting married now. In less than a month. It's going to be such a beautiful day, and all of our friends and family will be there. Daddy will be there, too. He was so excited when we told him.

I can't wait.

Luna

…

Dear Stella

This will be the last time I ever write to you. You have been a good friend to me over the years, but I have real friends now. I have a husband whom I love dearly, and a wonderful family which has come from that. I think they all like me.

Thank you for listening to me, Stella. I've really appreciated it. I'll keep you somewhere safe, and maybe one day I might need you again. Though, I hope not.

For the very last time,

Luna

* * *

**_I actually really wanted to write RonLuna. I've had an urge for a while, so I gave it my best shot. It was... interesting to write, anyway. Not sure I will do it again, but I had fun nonetheless._**

**_Rishy, I hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
